While you were sleeping
by kawaii kokoro
Summary: A series of short oneshots featuring slumbering youths. Chapter 11: Shishido watches Ohtori sleeps...
1. Eiji watches Oishi sleeps

Um, hi! I'm newbie and this is my first fic to be posted. I'm currently an obsessed-crazed fan of PoT and I absolutely adore the golden pair. I'm a fanfic-addict for almost 3 years now but never got the nerve to start writing my own (because I basically suck at writing) until recently. I wrote quite a few stories, some one-shots while others are unfinished multi-parts. This particular story is one of my few finished fics that I'm a bit fond of. It's a rather short one (300+ words) but it's the only piece that I'm satisfied with.

Well, enough intro and onto the fic. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.

Oh, by the way, this is not in any way related to the movie. I just have NO IDEA for a title and I love that movie.

Arigatou!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is DEFINITELY not mine and is Konomi Takeshi's creation.

**While you were sleeping**

**Eiji watches Oishi sleeps...**

'Oishi looks so peaceful when he sleeps…'

Math homework forgotten, Kikumaru Eiji resorted to watching his doubles partner as he sleeps. The two are at the Kikumaru residence for a little tutorial session. The genki acrobat was having a little problem with their trigonometry assignment and Fuji was currently unavailable. The red head therefore pleaded the fukubuchou in helping him which the latter more than happily agreed.

Which brings them to the current situation. With his wearing duties finally catching up on him, the green-eyed youth couldn't help but fall asleep in Eiji's pillow-infested bed. Even at his uncomfortable sitting position, he was able to sleep because of his exhaustion. With his back propped at a fluffy pillow and his history textbook sliding of his lap, Oishi snored softly while his friend watched on.

Eiji couldn't help but smile at the little crease at the forehead of his partner. 'Even at his sleep, he seems to be worrying.' It took some of Eiji's energy to control himself from flicking the crease off Oishi's head.

Eiji watched as Oishi stirred, the feel of the uncomfortable position probably seeping in. Two bleary eyes slowly opened, blinking at the slightly unfamiliar room. It took a moment for Oishi to realize that he was at Eiji's room, on Eiji's bed, and was suppose to help the aforementioned person with his homework.

"Had a good nap?"

The question definitely removed the sleepiness from Oishi as he turned to face his friend. The smug smile his friend wore was enough to make the fukubuchou sheepish and embarrassed.

"Ah, gomen, Eiji. I didn't intend on falling asleep especially since I'm suppose to be helping…"

A slight wave of a hand made the dark-haired boy stop. Eiji gave his partner a brilliant smile. "It's ok, nya! You were soooo tired! Besides, it was fun watching you sleep," the acrobat added with a wink.

Oishi felt himself blush.


	2. Oishi watches Eiji sleeps

Heya!

This was suppose to be a one-shot but I suddenly had a stroke of genius and created another story, this time Oishi watches Eiji sleep. Like the first one, this is a tad short (though longer than the previous by, umm, 200+ words?) and contains golden pair fluff. I hope this catches more attention.

I would like to thank Gullible123 and Goggelgirl for commenting on my first fanfic! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! It made my day seeing that somebody actually cared to review!I can't express my gratitude enough!

Goggelgirl, thanks for the grammer bit. English is only a second language to me and I can't tell you how many times I almost failed that subject! I'll correct it once I figure out how.

Well, on with the fic! Hope you'll all enjoy and I'll truly appreciate your thoughts about it.

Disclaimer: I LOVE Konomi Takeshi for creating the Golden Pair.

**Oishi watches Eiji sleeps...**

"Eiji! I'm so sorry! The council meeting took longer than…"

Oishi Syuuichiro stopped at mid-sentence once he saw his friend and doubles partner slumped at his chair, fast asleep. The two were suppose to go for their traditional ice cream before going home together. Unfortunately, the older of the pair has some responsibilities to attend to before they could go on their way. Eiji understands this completely and offered to wait for him to finish in his classroom. Oishi was truly grateful for his friend's consideration and assured the tennis acrobat that he'll only be quick so that they won't be out after dark.

However, the tennis club vice captain didn't expect their council meeting to take so long that the sun was almost setting when he reached Eiji's classroom. Oishi felt guilty for letting his friend wait for so long that he fell asleep. He can't help, however, the smile that crept in his face in seeing the slumbering acrobat.

Eiji's head was resting lightly on his crossed arms lying on the desk. The rays of setting sun coming through the window silhouetted the young boy's sleeping face emphasizing his brilliant red hair and giving his skin a nice orange-y glow. His face is completely devoid of any emotion, only a sense of calm is present in his sleeping form. He is unusually still, and Oishi would have panicked if he hadn't noticed the slight opening and closing of the acrobat's mouth, taking in small even breathes. The fukubuchou felt himself getting a bit hypnotized by the rhythmic movement of those lips.

Oishi silently approached the youth, careful not to wake him from his current state. He took the seat next to his partner, wincing a bit when he heard a light 'creak' from the chair. The other didn't seem to hear the noise, remaining motionless and lost in his dreams.

The vice captain couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping youth, seeing how peaceful he was. Besides, he liked watching his friend sleep, this being a rare occurrence for him to enjoy. Eiji seem to have an eternal stock of energy, making him awake and lively even in the wee hours of the night; an information he picked up from their numerous sleepovers at each other's house.

Oishi was taken out of his stupor by a polyphonic tune coming at the direction of his sleeping company. Eiji slightly stirred, his hand instinctively moved to his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. The music stopped abruptly and blue eyes slowly opened to meet up with green.

"Nya… Oishi?"

The dark-haired youth smiled at the confused look his partner gave him. "Aa, Eiji. Gomen ne, the council meeting took longer than I expected," Oishi apologized sheepishly.

Eiji stifled a yawn before stretching his arms a bit. He gave his partner a sleepy grin before replying. "It's ok, nya! Oishi is a busy person." The red-head's face suddenly turned mischievous before adding "But, you owe me lots of extra ice cream! Remember, it's your turn treating, nya!"

Seeing it as an opportunity to spend more time with the young boy, Oishi nodded with a soft smile in his face. "Aa."


	3. Momoshiro watches Echizen sleeps

Hello again!

I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots about boys watching other boys sleep (why is that statement putting thoughts in my head?!). I suddenly had tons of ideas for stories with this theme! Since I'm a HUGE fan on GP, most might be GP-centric. Here's one that _isn't_. I had a sudden urge to write a sleeping Echizen and this is the result. Check my other fic and it'll prove to you how much I wanted to write cute Ochibi taking a nap (yes, this is what we call _advertising_). I'm not really a Momo x Echizen fan (more of a Momo – Echizen _friendship_ fan) but this kinda wrote itself! Echizen is probably the character that sleeps the most in the series (well, ok, there's also Jirou but he's a narcoleptic! ) and the cutest one at that (except for Oishi and Eiji but that's me being bias)!

Sorry for the long intro. Hope you'll all enjoy this! And don't forget to review! Arigatou!

Disclaimer: All Konomi's. Thank (or blame) him for putting ideas in my head.

**While you were sleeping (3)**

**Momo watches Echizen sleeps…**

Momoshiro Takeshi ran past two giggling girls, almost tripping at a crack in the sidewalk. He briefly glanced at his watch and noted the time.

'_9:28. So I'm about thirty minutes late. Echizen won't kill me, right?_', he thought to himself.

Seigaku's powerhouse is running late for his meeting with the tennis prodigy. Yesterday, Momoshiro asked his kouhai if he would like to go for some street tennis on the following day since it was their day off. The younger boy agreed and the two decided on their meeting place and time. Usually, he was a prompt person but that day seemed to be his off day. For some reason, the junior woke up late (he refused to believe that it was because he was up all night playing video games) and thus, bringing him in his current situation.

The dark-haired youth jumped over a little kid trying to grab his ball. He then swiftly avoided a young lady carrying some groceries and almost crashed into a couple in the process. The guy, in an attempt to avoid the speeding boy, bumped into his girlfriend making her spill her juice all over his shirt. Momoshiro shouted a small apology to the pair, his head turning back a bit, enough for him to see two icy glares from each. Momoshiro cringed but continued on, thinking that the glare from a certain golden-eyed kid would be much worst if he is any later than he is.

As Momoshiro neared their meeting place in the park, he again checked his watch.

'_9:31. Better think of a good excuse, fast!_'

Violet eyes scanned the area for a familiar white cap, finding one at a bench shaded by a large oak tree. He briskly walked towards it while thinking up a good excuse to give the tennis prodigy.

"Uh, Echizen!" Momoshiro started as he neared the younger boy. "I-i'm really sorry I'm late. Uum, my mom gave me some-- errands before I left the house! I told her I will be late for my meeting but… well, she didn't give any choice! Uh… she…"

The junior trailed off, seeing that his rambling wasn't eliciting any response from the boy. Echizen was unusually still, which meant that he's really pissed and ignoring him or…

Momoshiro peered underneath his kouhai's cap, which was practically covering youth's face. He carefully lifted the white article and grinned at what he saw.

Echizen was sleeping soundly in the bench. His head was slightly turned down, his mused mop of hair having some golden specks from the sunlight that passed through the leaves. His face, which was darkened a bit by the shade, held peace and calmness.

Momoshiro can't help but think that his cocky little kouhai looks like a cute angelic brat when he sleeps.

After a few moments of watching the younger boy, Momoshiro decided that he needed to wake the youth or else he would have wrath to pay. Besides, he would really rather play with the kid than watch him sleep. The spiky-haired youth gently shook Echizen's shoulder.

"Ei, Echizen. Oi, Echizen…"

A pair of golden orbs started to blink, sleepiness slowly fading as he felt the slight pressure on his shoulder. Echizen slowly turned to the source of the intrusion and golden orbs meet with bright violet eyes.

"Ah, Moo—mo-sen—pai." The prodigy said in between yawns.

Echizen stretched for a bit and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You're late." Echizen added coldly.

Momoshiro cringed at the younger boy's words. "Ah, hehe… I'm really sorry about that. You see…"

The young tennis tensai put up a hand to silence the other youth. He then stood up and pulled his tennis bag over his shoulder. Momoshiro stood dumbly while he watched his kouhai walked away from him and towards the street tennis courts.

"You are really late, senpai. You owe me burgers for a week."

The junior decided right there that he liked the brat asleep rather than awake.


	4. Fuji watches Eiji and Oishi sleep

Ya-hoi!

Here's another one-shot featuring my favorite characters: GP and Fuji!! Not much for an intro, I just think that Fuji is perfect, Oishi is hot, and Eiji is cute!

As always, reviews, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Domo arigatou!

Disclaimer: Konomi-sama created these irresistibly hot tennis players.

**Fuji watches Eiji and Oishi sleep…**

Fuji Syuusuke never liked public transportation.

He's not saying the transportation system is terrible but riding in a car beats taking the bus or train any day. In a car one would never have to worry about crowds, finding a seat, rude people or crazy drivers. Simply put, nothing beats the comfort a car brings.

Unfortunately, Yumiko-neechan is not feeling well and so Fuji can't have to luxury of having his own private chauffeur (neechan will have a fit if she heard that). That is why the tensai is left with no choice but to ride the bus for today.

After paying his fare, Fuji briefly looked around for an available seat. His eyes stopped however, when he saw a familiar red-head together with his doubles partner at the back of the bus.

Fuji smiled and approached Kikumaru and Oishi. He noticed that Kikumaru was fast asleep, his head resting comfortably on his partner's shoulder. Oishi had his head turned down, and Fuji figured he was probably reading a book.

The tensai was about to greet their vice captain when realized that he was only half correct with his earlier conclusion. Oishi seem to have forgotten the book he was reading and was now peacefully asleep. Well, not peacefully, seeing that his position doesn't seem that comfortable. Fuji decided not to disturb the two and carefully took the seat beside them.

The eternally smiling youth remained quietly seated, occasionally looking through the window at the passing scenery. A slight stirring caught his attention and he turned to see the fukubuchou lean his head atop his also slumbering companion.

Fuji can't help but think how cute and picturesque the pair looks in their current position.

A slightly wicked grin appeared on the tensai's face. He quickly rummaged through his bag and picked up his camera that he always carries around. After confirming that his friends were indeed still asleep, Fuji took his position and snapped the camera.

_**click**_

It seemed that the two were both light sleepers seeing as the soft 'click' didn't went unnoticed by them. Oishi and Kikumaru slightly stirred, the action making the book on the taller boy's lap slide off. The soft 'thump' on the floor made them both wide awake and look down. Oishi quickly bent down and retrieved the book.

By the time they turned to look at him, Fuji had already hidden his camera and had his innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, Fuji!" the two uttered in surprise and in sync.

Fuji continued to smile at his friends. "Ohayou, Eiji, Oishi."

Before further exchange of pleasantries could be made, the bus stopped, making the three look out through the window. Outside, they saw many chattering students entering the gates to Seishun Gakuen.

"Well, shall we?" the tensai said, as he stood up clutching his bag.

The two nodded back at him at grabbed their bags. Kikumaru bounded up to him and began talking enthusiastically while Oishi quietly followed.

Fuji smiled as he listened to his friend's ramblings. Unbeknownst to his companions, the tennis genius had just found a new hobby and means of getting new blackmail material.

'_Maybe taking the bus is not that bad after all._' the tensai thought to himself.


	5. Echizen watches Momoshiro sleeps

Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Here's another short one-shot about Momoshiro and Echizen! I would like to dedicate this to **Old Fiat** for giving me the idea. I honestly never thought about it until you mentioned it! Am I turning to a MomoRyo fan? But I'm kind of a MomoAnn fan, as well (you'll all see in my next one-shot, once I finish it… hopefully.). I don't know anymore!!

I love reviews. I haven't mentioned that, have I? I absolutely adore them!

Arigatou!

Disclaimer: Everything is Konomi's. Yeah, even the idea. Indirectly, since this came to me because I watched and read his work, but nevertheless, it's still his.

**Echizen watches Momoshiro sleeps…**

**_Yawn!_**

Echizen Ryoma is very sleepy. This is no surprise since their class in none other his favorite subject – English. Yes, as the young tensai shounen listened on at his sensei's droning voice and broken English, he can't help but let his conscience drift off to La-la land of Karupin playing tennis against his father with his baka oyaji losing miserably.

It's clear that Echizen would rather be on a nice, soft bed than in his boring English class.

Fortunately, luck seems to be on the tennis prodigy's side and he let a small smile grace his face as he looked at the clock. Only two minutes before lunch break. As soon as the bell rings, he would off to the school's rooftop to get his good ol' cat nap.

How he loves it when everything goes according to plan.

Echizen watched as the countdown begins till his much awaited sleeping time. His sensei, catching his inattentiveness, was about to call on him when the bell rang.

**_Riiiiiiiiiiing_**

Echizen stood up gracefully, catching his teacher's reminder of a quiz tomorrow amidst the bustling of his classmates. Brushing it off as no big deal, he swiftly turned to leave his classroom to go forth to his temporary haven.

"Ah! Echizen! Where are you…"

**_slam_**

The young regular effectively shut off Horio's annoying voice with the slamming of the door.

* * *

As Echizen opened the door leading to the rooftop, a cool breeze came in, making him smile a bit. However, a frown soon followed as he saw a lone figure occupying his 'rest space'. 

The tennis prodigy slowly approached the familiar figure lying down on the ground. He took in the spiky black hair, wide open mouth (with a line of drool, he noted distastefully), and the loud annoying snore (which he already heard as soon as he stepped out on the rooftop).

"Momo-senpai…" Echizen grumbled under his breath.

The young junior was contentedly sleeping in Echizen favorite 'spot'. Arms and legs wide open and his hair and uniform slightly moving with the breeze, Echizen glared irritably at his senpai's comfortable position. He doesn't know whether he would like to kick him in the shin or drag him by the hair so that he could reclaim his rightfully owned floor.

But, he didn't do any of those things (out of respect or out of pity, we don't know). Instead, he took in the comically contented smile at Momoshiro's face before lying down a mere one meter away from the junior and did what he went there for: sleep.

With the snoring of his senpai lulling him to sleep, Echizen's last thought before he dozed off was, "_He looks like an idiot even at his sleep._"


	6. Kamio and Momoshiro watch Ann sleeps

Yo!

Here's another one-shot which surprisingly is /**_gasp_**/not shounen-ai! If you read the previous chapter, you already know that I am a MomoAnn fan… What I failed to mention was I am also a KamioAnn fan… So, basically I love the love triangle between these lovely characters! I hope you'll all like this fic!

Oh, by the way, what do you guys think is Ann-chan's hair color? I'm honestly a bit confused (it's been a while since I last watched the series… too lazy to put it in the player, etc. I'm more of a manga-reader now…) and settled on it being brown. Is that right? (some fan I am, huh? Can't even bother to search on her hair color… But I still really, REALLY like her!)

Read and review!

Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Disclaimer: Look up 'Prince of Tennis' or 'Tenisu no Ohjisama' in the internet and you will definitely NOT see my name there…

**Kamio and Momoshiro watch Ann sleeps…**

"Don't you have anything else better to do?!"

"I could say the same to you! Tachibana-imottou, why is Rhythm boy here?"

"Aaargh! Don't address Ann-chan so casually!! What is your relationship with her?!"

"I will address anyone the way I want to. And it isn't any of your business what my relationship with Tachibana-imottou!"

Tachibana Ann sighed as she listened to the bickering of the two boys in front of her. She was kind of getting sick of hearing Kamio and Momoshiro get at each others throat. Usually it was quite amusing, seeing how Kamio would get all flustered just seeing her with Momoshiro. However, today it didn't seem to give her the usual enjoyment. Maybe she coming on with something? Her brother did mention that she was looking a little pale when she left the house…

Ann watched as Kamio suddenly grabbed his tennis racket poised it near Momoshiro's face.

"Aargh! Okay! Let's settle everything with a match! If I win, you will buy me another bike!"

"What if I win?"

"Hfff! Like that's gonna happen…"

Ann closed her eyes as more bickering were exchanged between the two boys. There was now a pounding ache forming at her temples. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the bench she was currently occupying. Her bag was conveniently laying on it, looking all soft and cushiony. She then turned her gaze at the two boys that were now (again!) at each other's throats and shouting profanities.

The young brunette slightly pushed her bag to make some room before lifting her legs and moving to a sleeping position. She then gently laid her head on her bag, using it as a makeshift pillow. She briefly snuck a glance at her two currently occupied companions before closing her eyes and waited for sleep to come. '_Maybe when I wake up, those two will be done with their argument. If not, hopefully I'll be back to my old self,_' she thought, a small smile gracing her face before falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamnit! How many times do I have to **tell** you!! I didn't steal your bike because I _wanted_ to, it's because I _needed_ it! Have you no sense of justice?!!" Momoshiro growled.

"You still stole it and that's all that matters!!!" Kamio answered back, just as angrily.

The two juniors continued to glare at each other, neither one unwavering. Suddenly, a soft sound came from the direction of their other companion making Momoshiro and Kamio stopped their glaring match and turned around. There, on the wooden bench, laid Ann-chan sleeping soundly and oblivious to the things around her.

Ann was lying on her side, a few brown locks falling over her face. The sun's light rays seem to illuminate her pale smooth complexion. Her arms were lying on top of each other and were laid near her face. A gentle breeze suddenly came and Ann slightly stirred before she clutched her arms near her chest.

Kamio blushed as he continued to watch his friend in a trance-like manner. He was taken out of his stupor when he saw Momoshiro move towards the sleeping girl while taking off his jacket. The red-head blinked as his Seigaku rival gently placed the jacket on Ann, trying to cover as much of her as possible. Momoshiro paused in front of the young girl for a few seconds before turning to face him.

"Hey, maybe we should continue this somewhere else so that we won't disturb An--Tachibana-imottou," the junior powerhouse said very softly that Kamio almost didn't hear it.

Kamio shifted his gaze back to the brunette and then back to Momoshiro before heaving a small sigh. "Yeah, you're right," he replied just as gently and slowly walked towards his bag to return his racket.

Violet eyes moved to settle on the peacefully slumbering girl and watched as she shifted before clutching the white and blue fabric that is placed on her shoulders. '_Sleep well, Ann-chan._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm soooo not sure if they were in character in this fic. Actually, I always worry if the characters are in character in ALL of my stories! This is my first time writing with Ann and Kamio I hope I gave them some justice…

I also hope the ending didn't suck or anything. I always, ALWAYS struggle with the ending! For me, that is the hardest part to write…

Anyway, I apologize for my blabbering… Again, please do review!

Oh, for the next chapter, I'm planning on doing a Fuji watching Tezuka thingy (as **MazdaKitsune** put it… Thanks for the idea!) if all goes according to plan!

Thanks again minna-san!


	7. Fuji watches Tezuka sleeps

Hello!

This is the story I mentioned last chapter, where Fuji watches a sleeping Buchou! This is the first time I wrote a story that features Tezuka and I hope I did okay… bringing out his personality and all.

Anyway, I'm not really sure if Fuji doesn't know how to cook but I could truly imagine him being a ditz in the kitchen! I don't know… Fuji can't be perfect without having some cute flaws… (Yes, I know. That totally did not make any sense…)

Okay! I'll now stop my senseless ramblings and unto the fic! This is dedicated to **MazdaKitsune**. Hope you'll like it!

For the next chapter, I'm planning to do a fluffy GP! (Finally! I think I've been ignoring my favorite pairing for quite some time, now…)

Reviews are overly appreciated. Domo arigatou!

Disclaimer: All hail Konomi-sama! (Ohdeargawd. I gonna frickin kill my brother for making me watch WWE!)

**Fuji watches Tezuka sleeps…**

Fuji Syuusuke is known as a tensai not only at the tennis courts but also in classroom. His amazing prowess in the academe is clearly shown in his broad knowledge of the sciences and arts. However, even a genius has his limits and our resident tensai is currently engaged in one activity that none his numerous talents can help him with: cooking.

Home Economics is one of the subjects that Fuji can't definitely charm his way out of.

Most of the time, the class works in groups or pairs and the honey-haired boy can count on his red-haired friend to do all the dirty work (and I do mean _all_) allowing him to pass the class with flying colors. However, today is one of the rare times that the class is to work individually. They are to have a one-on-one escapade with the wonders of pan-frying.

That is why our favorite sadist is now dressed in a clean white apron armed with a turner while staring rather confusedly at the oil-filled frying pan.

The tensai watched as tiny bubbles appeared on the yellow liquid. Some moment later, light smokes came up and Fuji continued to stare at the very interesting phenomenon.

A classmate of his also saw as the oil reached its smoking point and turned to look at Fuji. "Anou, Fuji-san, you can put the fish in now since the oil is already _very_ hot…" his classmate offered the clueless boy.

Fuji turned to look at his classmate before flashing him a smile. "I see. Thank you." The tensai then took the freshly washed fish before dropping it haphazardly on the steaming pan.

"A-ah! Fuji-san! That's not…"

A scream was heard along with some sizzling sound as Fuji Syuusuke had his first accident in Home Ec class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji knocked softly at the door before entering the school clinic. He smiled as he saw the nurse looked up to him from tending a young student with a very bloody nose. Seems like the freshmen PE class were also having problems of their own…

The nurse gave a small sigh as he saw Fuji slightly burned right arm. "There seems to be a lot of accidents going on… Could you just wait a bit inside? Just sit in one of the beds quietly since there is a sick student sleeping there…"

Fuji nodded and entered the semi-closed area where the beds were located. The tensai briefly looked around a saw a lone figure on the bed farthest from him. That student looks very familiar…

Fuji quietly approached the other boy; curiosity getting the better of him. As he took in the brown wavy locks, the pert nose and the strong jaw, he became certain that he knew the other occupant.

'_Tezuka,_' the tensai thought to himself, a small smile appearing on his face.

Fuji pondered for a moment as to why their captain was resting in the clinic when he noticed that Tezuka seemed to be a bit paler than usual. '_Maybe he is a bit sick…_' his thoughts concluded.

Tezuka's glasses were removed and Fuji can't help but notice how handsome he looked without it (though his face is no less when he is wearing it, of course). Without his glasses, Tezuka's features were more defined and accentuated. He could do numerous ads with the face!

A smirk suddenly appeared on the tensai's face. Checking if the nurse was still preoccupied with her current patient, Fuji took out his phone which has a nice 3.2 megapixel camera. He opened the lens and focused on his target before pressing on the capture button.

"Okay, hold on that for a moment. I'll be right back, okay?"

Fuji heard the nurse's words and quickly placed his phone back to his pocket while he briskly walked towards the bed nearest the exit. He had sat just in time with the appearance of the nurse.

"Okay, hon, let's now see that burn of yours…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at afternoon practice, Fuji had just finished putting on his jersey (after much fussing from Oishi after seeing his burn) when Tezuka walked inside the clubroom.

"Oh, hey, Tezuka!" Oishi greeted their captain. The fukubuchou paused and studied his friend for a moment. "Hey, Tezuka, are you alright? You look a little pale…" the mild-mannered boy added worriedly.

Tezuka brushed off his friend's worry with a slight movement of his head before replying almost stoically, "I'm all right." He then proceeded in changing his uniform.

The other members of the club slowly left the clubroom one by one. After he finished putting on his rubber shoes, Fuji grabbed his racket and was about to leave when Tezuka stopped him.

"Fuji."

The smiling boy turned to look at their buchou. "Yes, Tezuka?"

"30 laps around the court. And…" Tezuka turned to face the tensai. "…I would like to see your phone," the bespectacled boy added monotonously.

A surprised expression was briefly seen on the tensai's face before his usual grin was back on. "You know, Tezuka, it's not nice to pretend to be asleep," Fuji said as he handed over his phone.

Tezuka ignored Fuji's comment and quickly pushed some buttons on the phone.

Fuji sighed and walked towards the exit. '_Good thing I was able to send the picture to nee-san's phone, then_,' he thought silently, a small smile gracing his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope the story was okay. I really wanted to write a Christmas one-shot but I'm honestly fresh out of ideas. Anyway, there are other lovely Christmas fics out there already, ne? A very merry Christmas to everyone!


	8. Eiji watches Oishi sleeps again

Season's greetings to everyone!

Wow, I was very happy with the reviews from my last chapter! It seems that most of you out there are TezFuji fans? Well, I've just recently become one so expect more stories with this pairing in the coming chapters!

Anyway, this is probably the last chapter **of the year** for 'While you were sleeping' because I don't have anything started yet at the moment and will probably be able to finish the next one next year (which might be a Jirou watching Atobe, as requested be **merissala**). The wait for that story might be long since I have to research first on those characters since this will be the first time I'll be doing a fic featuring Hyoutei members.

Please do review guys! So that I'll be happy and inspired for the next year!

Oh, before I forget, this is slightly a partner fic to 'Taking Care of Oishi'. Oishi is also sick here, minus the Regulars trying to nurture (kill) him back to health and the dead fishes, plus a loving mom taking care of her sick boy.

Without further adieu, I bring you another chapter of While you were sleeping – Eiji watches fukubuchou sleeps! Let me dedicate this to **Kibou-chan40**, my Stalker partner. Hope you'll all like it! Arigatou!!

Disclaimer: I have a cat. That's all.

**Eiji watches Oishi sleeps again…**

**_Ding dong_**

A muffled "Coming!" sounded through the front door. After a few moments, soft footsteps were heard and the door finally opened.

"Ah, Eiji-kun! You must be here for Syuuichiro… Come in!" Mrs. Oishi smiled warmly as she gestured the young lad to enter.

Kikumaru Eiji returned her smile and entered the Oishi household, pausing briefly to remove his sneakers. He then turned to look and the kind-faced woman and asked, "How is Oishi?"

"Oh, he's doing much better now. All that boy needed was some rest… I swear, Syuuichiro doesn't know how to take care of himself…" Mrs. Oishi heaved a sigh. "Anyway, I was about to bring him some food and his medicine. Would you be a dear and bring it up instead?"

Kikumaru smiled and nodded. "Sure, Oishi-san, I'd be happy to."

Mrs. Oishi smiled back and asked the tennis acrobat to wait for a moment as she went to the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returned with a tray containing two glasses of orange juice, two sandwiches and a couple of tablets.

"Thank you, Eiji-kun. There's also a snack in there for you. If you need anything, I'll just be in the kitchen."

Kikumaru nodded and watched Mrs. Oishi walk towards the kitchen before proceeding upstairs. Once he was at Oishi's door, he balanced the tray in one hand, and softly knocked.

"Oishi? It's me. I'm coming in."

He waited a moment for a reply but upon hearing none, gently opened the door.

Cat-like eyes scanned the familiar room which was lighted by the setting sun's rays. As usual, Oishi's room is neat and tidy. Kikumaru's gaze stopped at the blanket-covered lump on the bed.

'_It seems that Oishi is asleep,_' the Kikumaru thought to himself.

The acrobat entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He softly walked over to his sleeping partner, pausing only for a moment to watch the colorful fishes swimming lazily in the aquarium. Kikumaru gently placed the tray on the study table and pulled the chair nearer to the bed. He took a seat and proceeded in watching the slumbering youth.

Oishi was sleeping on his side, the blanket covering his whole body up to his chin. His hair was all tussled up, sticking out in all directions since there was no hair mousse to keep it in place. His once pale face had some color now and he had a slightly lopsided smile on, as if he was having a nice happy dream. Kikumaru smiled after seeing the contented expression on his partner's face.

The young acrobat contemplated if he should wake up the other boy. Oishi looks so peaceful and he honestly doesn't want to disturb his friend's sleep. Before he could make his decision though, his slumbering companion suddenly stirred and moved to an upright position.

"Eiji…"

Kikumaru started at Oishi's voice. He waited for his partner to open his eyes but instead, the raven-haired boy continued to take in small even breaths. Kikumaru realized that Oishi was still asleep and it seemed that his friend was having a dream about him.

Kikumaru felt his face warm up at his realization and he bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He doesn't know why but the piece of information was making him all giddy. He sat there with his silly grin when a knock suddenly sounded through the door.

The red-head looked up to see Mrs. Oishi popped her head into the room. "Syuuichiro, how are…" She trailed off when she saw that her son was currently sleeping. "Oh!" she uttered softly before turning her gaze at the room's other occupant.

"Gomen, Eiji-kun. I didn't know Syuuchiro was still asleep," Mrs. Oishi apologized as she approached the red-head. She leaned in slightly to touch her son's forehead. "Well, his fever has gone down." She straightened up and turned to Eiji. "Would you like me to wake him up for you?" Mrs. Oishi asked with a smile.

Eiji frantically waved his hands in front of him. "Ah, no need, Oishi-san! Oishi needs all the rest he can get! I'll just return to visit him some other time!" the acrobat beamed at her.

Mrs. Oishi smiled back at him. "Well, alright. I'm sorry your visit was a waste," she said with an apologetic smile as they walked out of the room. She gently closed the door behind her before they both headed downstairs.

"Don't worry about it, Oishi-san! It wasn't a waste at all!" Eiji replied as they were descending the stairs. The red-head was glad that Mrs. Oishi had her back at him making her unable to see the slight blush on his face.

When they reached the front door, Eiji put on his sneakers and briefly thanked Oishi's mother for her hospitality. He stepped out to the cold early evening air and he slowly walked the deserted streets. He then placed his hands in his pockets to keep them warm and thought to himself, '_Yes, it wasn't a waste at all._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope the ending didn't suck. I struggled (yet again!!) for the ending and settled for this one. Why are endings so hard?! **_sigh_** Thanks again for reading and a happy new year to everyone!!


	9. Jirou watches Atobe sleeps

Hi! I've risen after a _very_ long slumber that has nothing to do with the story so I won't go into details. All I can say is - gomenasai! Not really sure if I'll be back for good but for now I come bearing two fics. These two were already finished way back but I always felt that they needed more editing or improvement. But, now, it seems okay. Not perfect, but okay. I don't know. You guys be the judge.:)

As stated from the previous chapter, this is inspired by a request of one reviewer, **merissala**. Anou, if you're still interested, here's your story. Gomen for the delay. I hope I did Jirou and Atobe some justice.:)

Disclaimer: Konomi-san's creation. Just honestly _love_ it.

--

**Jirou watches Atobe sleeps…**

"Uwaaaah! Marui-san is reaaaaally cool, ne, Gakuto?!"

Mukahi Gakuto sighed, more liked snorted, as he nodded for the umpteenth time since leaving the street tennis courts. His current companion, the rarely-awake-for-more-than-five-seconds Akutagawa Jirou, grinned cheekily as he proceeded in retelling the events they just witness.

"Suke!! **1** Remember when Marui-san did his tight-rope ball walking technique?! He gently gave the ball a small slice and let it glide on the net's edge!! Uwaah! That move is almost irreturnable!" **2**

"I know that already, Jirou! I was also there, remember?" Gakuto interrupted exasperatedly. The two boys stopped in front of an unbelievably huge mansion before the red-head cursed under his breath.

"Damn! I forgot that Mom wanted me to stop by the supermarket to get some things… Ne, Jirou…" The red head stopped as he noticed that his companion was still blabbering on about the "great" Marui Bunta. Gakuto swore he could see the stars on Jirou's eyes as the energetic boy narrated the Rikkai tensai's **3 **feats.

"Oi! Jirou!! We're already at Atobe's! Just… just get inside and I'll catch up with you guys later, 'kay?!"

The annoyed acrobat pushed the taller boy through the opening gates before clapping his hands and walking on his way.

"… I swear! Marui-san's the greatest!! Well, there's also Fuji-san from Seigaku… Uwaaaah! His disappearing serve is also sweet!! Then there's Atobe! Man! Atobe also has sooooo many cool moves! Who do you think is the greatest, Gaku--?" Jirou blinked as he noticed that his friend was gone and, upon closer inspection of his surroundings, that he was already at their buchou's front yard.

The volley specialist grinned even bigger, if that was possible. "Aaah! I got to find Atobe and tell him what happened at the street courts!!" With that, Jirou almost ran towards the mansion, forgetting about his previous confusion to his red-head companion's absence.

--

When Jirou got inside the Atobe residence, the first familiar person he saw was none other than their second year powerhouse (and Atobe's eternal bodyguard), Munehiro Kabaji. The undeniably large boy was just exiting the study room, silently closing the door behind him. Jirou briefly looked around to see if Atobe was anywhere nearby (since the two are rarely seen without the other) but after unsuccessfully finding their buchou, ran towards his teammate.

"Hey, Kabaji!! Have you seen Atobe?"

A grunt.

Or, Kabaji's way of saying 'Yes'. Jirou grinned before his gaze fell on the door behind the second year. "Hey!! Is Atobe inside?"

Another grunt.

Jirou cheerfully thanked the younger boy before proceeding to go inside the study. The cheerful boy's tennis shoes squeaked as he walked across the polished floor of the large room. Brown eyes scanned around, first falling on the large bookshelves at the far side of the room, then at the elegant couch just beside it. There he found the person he was looking for, all prim and poised and sitting near the armrest of the couch.

Jirou almost ran towards his friend before stopping short as he saw that the Hyoutei buchou was sound asleep. Atobe has his legs crossed and his forehead gently resting on his overturned right hand that was laid down on the couch's side. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched together, as if he was thinking deeply about something, or was having a bad dream. Either that or the young master was feeling the discomfort of falling asleep while sitting.

Jirou gave a childish pout, as he realized he won't be able to tell Atobe how great Marui-san's play was. With a slightly dampened spirit, the young boy quietly approached the couch and sat down on the floor near it. He placed his arms on the couch before laying his chin atop it and continued to stare at their buchou, slightly hoping that the gray haired boy would wake up. After a few moments of none movement from the all-rounder player, Jirou sighed and tilted his face, his right cheek now lying on his arm. Jirou was absent-mindedly staring at Atobe's eyelashes when he felt sleep kicked in and a soft yawn escaped his lips. Within seconds the young volley expert fell asleep, his low snores complimenting his buchou's even breathing the only sounds in the quiet room.

--

A soft knock echoed across the grand study room. A moment's time passed before the large oak doors slowly opened, revealing the Atobes' trusted butler. "Atobe-sama, you have a…" The old man's voice trailed off after seeing his young master peacefully sleeping. Gray eyes shifted slightly, seeing the room's other occupant before a smile of understanding graced the aging man's face. He then gently closed the door behind him, leaving the young master and his friend in their peaceful slumber.

--

**1** – I believe this means "Great!" or something like that. Kinda like "Sugoi!" Please correct me if I'm wrong...

**2** – Okay. I honestly have no idea how Marui does his technique so I just put some random technical tennis words to make it sound somewhat cool. Did it work?

**3** – Not really sure if this is true. I believe Marui is a self-proclaimed tensai of the team? Actually, it seems _everyone_ in the team is a tensai so, blah!


	10. Tezuka watches Fuji sleeps

Here's a TezFuj fic. I mentioned in chapter 8 that I fell in love with the pairing and this is the result.

Disclaimer: Konomi-san's creation. Just honestly _love_ it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Tezuka watches Fuji sleeps…**

Tezuka Kunimitsu briskly walked through the darkened and empty hallway, his sneakers squeaking with his every step. He quickly snuck a glance at the direction of the window, noting the position of the sun setting on the horizon. Tezuka picked up his pace with all the intention of getting home before dinner.

This is one of the things he hates about being in the student council – the inevitable late meetings. One of the misconceptions about the stoic leader is that he enjoys doing all the responsibilities given to him. He has to admit – being the council's president has its perks but going to regular meetings was definitely not one of them. Who would want to talk to a group of students who also, like him, would rather be someplace else than discuss "the extension of the borrow period of the books in the library"?!

Tezuka was about to exit the school building, tugging on his jacket as he felt the cold night breeze, when he remembered that he left some important papers in the clubroom. With that, he turned to the direction of the tennis courts and quickly walked to his destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka was surprised to see the lights turned on in the clubroom when he reached the tennis courts. He quickly frowned, thinking of how many punishment laps he should give Oishi for forgetting to turn off the lights. However, his frown turned to one of surprise when he opened the door.

Inside was the tensai himself, quietly slumped against the wall and was apparently sleeping soundly. Fuji had his head slightly bobbing forward as his right arm rested at his upturned right knee. Tezuka suspected that his teammate had just finished a late-night tennis practice for the tensai's hair, arms and legs were still slightly drenched with sweat. It seems that Fuji just decided to take a short rest which inevitably turned into a nap considering he still haven't changed out of his jersey.

As Tezuka watched the sleeping tensai, a cold breeze suddenly came from behind him making the captain turn around. He had forgotten to close the door upon entering the clubroom. A soft noise made Tezuka return his gaze back to the room's other occupant, in time to see Fuji shivered slightly as the cold draft reached him.

Tezuka quickly moved and closed the door. He then removed his tennis jacket before placing it gently over his sleeping friend, careful as to not wake him. After doing so, Tezuka proceeded on getting his forgotten paperworks he left in his pigeonhole. He briefly checked the papers before placing them inside his school bag. As he was about to leave, Tezuka took one last look at the room, his gaze straying for a second at the comfortably sleeping tensai. With that, the tennis buchou gently closed the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji slowly opened his eyes upon hearing a soft melodic noise. He blinked a couple of times before he was able to register where he was and what that noise was. He hurriedly stood up and went to his bag's location. Opening its side pocket, Fuji retrieved his cell phone and answered his call.

"Moshi, moshi?

"Syuusuke! Where are you?! 'Tou-san and 'Kaa-san were getting a bit worried about you… Do you know how late it is?! I'm going to pick you up so tell me where you are…"

Fuji quickly grabbed his wristwatch inside his pocket and looked at the time. 9 o' clock. Way past dinner time. He was told his parents that he'll be home _a little _past dinner time. He hurriedly grabbed the jacket left on the floor as he replied to his sister.

"Gomen, nee-san. I'm still at the school. I fell asleep after practicing…"

Fuji hastily folded the jacket as he continued his conversation with his sister. He walked towards his bag and was opening the zipper of his bag when they said their goodbyes. Fuji ended their call and was about to place both his phone and jacket inside when he noticed his own tennis jacket neatly folded inside his bag. The tensai slightly opened his eyes and shifted his gaze from the jacket in the bag to the jacket in his hand. He scrutinized the blue and white article he was holding when he noticed the small name embroidered at the lower portion of the jacket. His eyes slightly widened after reading the name before a soft smile graced his face. He then slowly slipped on the jacket before returning back on fixing his things.

After putting everything in place, quickly locked the clubroom before slipping the key he borrowed from their fukubuchou in his pocket. The tensai then walked towards school's parking lot with a smile on his face as he made a mental note to be extra nice to their buchou at tomorrow's tennis practice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's extended notes: If I remember correctly, when I wrote this fic, I have just finished reading the Fuji vs the captain of Shitenhouji (the one with the bandage in his hand? Gomen, too lazy to search for his name. Gomen to his fans!), hence, the idea. Not really important, ne?

There you have it. Thanks for reading and reviews are still highly appreciated!


	11. Shishido watches Ohtori sleeps

_/peeks out from a hole on the ground/_ Hi! I bring you SP fluff! _/goes back to her hole on the ground/_

For Bloodysamurai (though I'm not really sure she is still reading this ^^'), for her request. Anou, I hope I've given this pair some justice.:)

Disclaimer: Rightfully owned by Konomi Takeshi.

**Shishido watches Ohtori sleeps…**

"Tsk! What's taking them so long?!"

Oshitari Yuushi looked up from the magazine he was reading to glance at the source of the irritated voice, the ever grumpy Shishido Ryou. The two were currently seated in the spacious living room of the Atobe mansion, patiently waiting for their other teammates to come. Well, _impatiently_ waiting, if you take the case of a certain cap-wearing third year. Shishido was seated cross-legged on the spacious couch with arms folded across his chest as if to emphasize his annoyance.

Oshitari slightly shook his head before returning back to his reading. "If you're getting a bit bored, Shishido, you could always read to pass the time," the bespectacled boy intoned from behind his magazine.

Shishido turned his glare, which was previously directed to an unsuspecting vase, to his lone companion and seethed. "I am not _bored_, I'm just _pissed_ that no one besides _ourselves_ even bothered to come on time!! Shouldn't they be here by now?!"

The young boy's outburst was completely ignored by the taller boy as Oshitari just continued to quietly read his magazine. Shishido scoffed at the team tensai before averting his glare to another unsuspecting décor in the room.

A moment of silence befell on the two before a humming sound echoed throughout the room. Oshitari grabbed his vibrating phone from beside him before flipping it open and talking to the receiver.

"Ah, Gaku—what? Where _are_ you?" A frown formed on the young Kansai-native's face. "Aa. I'll be right there." Oshitari flipped his phone close as he stood up. He then gracefully walked towards to door in long brisk strides.

"He-ey!! Where are you going?!" Shishido barked at the tensai's retreating form.

"Gakuto wants me to pick him up at the grocery," Oshitari replied simply to the other boy. When he reached the door, the bespectacled boy paused and glanced back at Shishido. "Try to read while you wait and stop mutilating the furniture with your glares."

Shishido opened his mouth to retort when Oshitari swiftly moved out of the room and closed the door behind him. The dash specialist frowned before glaring at the discarded magazine Oshitari was previously reading. The clock silently ticked as the young teen tried to bore holes on the poor reading material. Suddenly, he heard a muffled noise from the behind the door before it slowly opened.

A slightly out-of-breath Ohtori Choutarou entered the room, brown eyes wandering before settling on lone occupant of the room. "Ah, Shishido-san!" The junior flashed his senpai a small smile.

"Choutarou! Where were you?" The brown-haired boy frowned as he noticed his friend's frazzled state. "Hey, you 'kay?"

The taller boy gave a small smile albeit a bit strained. "I'm fine, Shishido-san. I just came from my violin and piano practice. Our recital is on this weekend and Tarou-sensei was exceptionally hard today. I'm just a bit tired from the exercise, that's all."

Shishido frowned but didn't push on. He watched as his kouhai took a seat beside him, a contented sigh escaping the power server's lips. Ohtori then gently leaned his head back on the backrest of the couch, closing his eyes as he did.

The older boy decided to finally take Oshitari's advice and grabbed the forgotten magazine while his partner gets his much deserved rest. Silence stretched between the two but this time Shishido was actually contented with it. It was one of the effects his mild-manner kouhai had on him ever since they started playing together as a pair. Ohtori managed to calm his somewhat robust personality by just being _there_ with him, by his side, whether it is on or off the court. This was one of the reasons why a lot of their teammates in the club were quite thankful for the sudden friendship between their Doubles 1 pair.

After flipping a few pages of the supposedly 'entertaining' paraphernalia, Shishido sighed and carelessly tossed aside the magazine. He then casually turned his gaze to his side, blinked, before breaking into a rare gentle smile.

It seems that Ohtori was more exhausted than he thought as the gray-haired teen managed to fall asleep in mere seconds after falling on the couch. His head was slightly leaned to his side hanging a bit precariously on the backrest of the couch. The older boy couldn't help but notice the soft, almost non-existent smile on Ohtori's face, making junior look younger than he normally looked. Shishido's gaze unintentionally moved to the slight glint of the silver chain around his kouhai's neck as it moved with the rise and fall of younger teen's chest, in time with his even deep breaths.

Shishido tore his gaze away from the sleeping youth and heaved a soft sigh. He was truly _bored_ and yet he couldn't _possibly_ wake Ohtori, seeing as he very much needed the rest. Shishido stared rather blankly ahead of him for a while before reaching a decision. He was about to get up from his laid back position on the couch when a soft pressure on his shoulder halted his movement.

Shishido slowly turned his head, wide-eyed, as he saw his kouhai's head resting comfortably on his right shoulder. After a few minutes of non-movement from the other teen, Shishido safely assessed that the gray-haired boy was still, in fact, asleep. He frowned, and then sighed, before carefully moved back to his original, more comfortable position. Looks like he'll risk boredom for the meantime as the younger boy seemed decided to make his shoulder a makeshift pillow.

And, the fact that the contented smile on Ohtori's face as he settled in on his shoulder made it worth the risk.

-----*****-----

Author's notes: Not dead. Just in hiding. And, quite happily lurking in another fandom. But, PoT is still my first true love and every time I catch its episode on TV, it reminds me of my unfinished fanfictions. And, I finally finished one! _/cue Gai's Manly Tears/_ (I'm sorry! I'm really currently obsessed with Naruto!T_T)

I'll _possibly_ write next a YagyuuNiou (another request from Bloodysamurai) but it will, most definitely, be a challenge for me since I have NEVER written anything with the Rikkai characters in it. I'll have to research again with these characters so expect the next one not too soon.^^'

Reviews are really wonderful! I have a tendency of 'disappearing' but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate comments from whomever reads my works!:D Please do note that this is my first time writing SP (and, I'm a little bit out-of-practice in writing PoT fiction…) so I'm not really sure if I have given these fine lads justice…^^' Anyway, any criticisms, comments, suggestions, violent reaction are truly welcome.

Sorry for the ramblings. Thanks for reading everyone!:D


End file.
